


Snow on the Roof, Fire in the Furnace

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: APH，仏英+北米双子。少量米+梅格。非国设日常亲情向。阿尔弗雷德第一人称。OOC预警。





	Snow on the Roof, Fire in the Furnace

晚上好，亲爱的亲人朋友们。欢迎来到我的两位老父亲结婚四十周年纪念日的派对。我很高兴这个派对还是开起来了：毕竟在筹办的时候亚瑟和弗朗西斯就为了选宴会厅、菜肴和酒、邀请函样式之类的小事吵了好几回。我和马修甚至觉得他们可能会因为没办法达成共识而选择分手。但我们都知道，这是弗朗西斯和亚瑟，所以，让我们原谅他们吧。

嘿，亚瑟，不要这样瞪我。你同意让我发表演讲的时候就该预料到的。这又不是你把我领回家的第一天。

好的，回到正题。在四十年前，两个被爱情冲昏头脑的法国人和英国人选择了把婚戒戴在彼此的手上。当时我和马修都还没出生，但老朋友们为我们提供了一些照片。这两个年轻的——好看的——傻乎乎的年轻人，我想大概是在丘比特的“诅咒”之下，决定承诺和对方度过一生。虽然他们都尽量在我和马修面前努力保持父亲的威严，但说实话，爸爸，我还是一些故事的。亚瑟，你上高中时试过把头发染成绿色然后加入朋克乐队。弗朗西斯，你上初中的时候在剧团里演过好几次朱丽叶。做孩子的坏处是你没法看到你的父亲们和你一样年轻时的傻模样，更何况他们坚决不肯给我们看当时的照片。他们总是在对着我和马修的时候能够惊人地达成一致。

我很难想象他们在二十多岁时的样子。我听基尔伯特和安东尼奥说过很多他们上大学时的蠢事，比如一起喝完酒之后大冬天地在校园里裸奔啦，比如期末考时在图书馆快闪骚扰那些在复习的学生啦。每次亚瑟都会矢口否认，然后弗朗西斯哈哈大笑。但他们说得最多的还是他们是怎么认识的。一个刻苦的医学生和一个浪漫的油画系学生，在一堂选修课上因为观点不同辩论了整整一节课，最后甚至因为吵得不够尽兴而约了课后继续。然后他们约了一起去派对，一起去酒吧，一起复习期末考试，一起去旅行，最后约了一起去民政局登记。说实在的，你们当时是为什么吵起来的来着？我记得好像是什么——呃——未来主义之类的。

嗯？关于未来主义文学的——够了，我们还是跳到下一部分吧。

在他们结婚五年之后，他们决定领养两个孩子。又过了两年后这个愿望终于成了真。我和马修加入他们的生活。在我们居住的那个社区里，同性恋伴侣除了我们外只有一家，而还有孩子的同性恋伴侣！我想我们和奶油派上的樱桃一样了。我想也许这就是为什么时常有人对我的家庭生活表现出好奇。

许多人会对外假装自己的家庭幸福美满，父亲赚着大笔的薪资，母亲煮得一手好菜，孩子在学校里拿全A又受人欢迎，每天都有气氛融洽的晚餐。如果以这种标准看来，我们家大概算是社区里最糟糕的家庭了。但幸运的是，他们从来不对外假装成所谓的“完美家庭”。我想在场的各位一定会赞同我这句话。他们会因为报纸上的观点斗嘴，因为做什么晚餐而斗嘴，因为周末去哪里度假而斗嘴。亚瑟总是因为轮班或者突然通知的手术缺席我们的家长参观日、球队训练和周末露营。弗朗西斯总是拖到最后一刻才开始赶他的画稿，不得不让我和马修自己点外卖。亚瑟会在做饭时把胡椒当做盐。弗朗西斯会在去超市时忘记带上亚瑟列的购物清单。他们会互相埋怨——但最后弗朗西斯会做甜点当作道歉，亚瑟会悄悄把院子里种的玫瑰扎成一束。然后他们就和好如初，带着我和马修一起出门吃晚餐。

我和马修曾问弗朗西斯，为什么他们对于争吵乐此不疲。弗朗西斯告诉我们，这是因为他们太过了解对方。他们太过不同：亚瑟是一个热爱工作的医生，而弗朗西斯是一个懒散的艺术家。但他们又太过相似：他们都爱好文学、固执、不服输。消磨爱的不是争执，而是争执背后的漠不关心。人们以为他们在争吵，但这对于他们两个来说，这是一种显示对彼此的关心的方式。他们懂得对方的潜台词，懂得如何补偿自己无意中说重的话语，懂得怎么去原谅对方。也许在旁人看来，我们的家庭每天都吵吵闹闹的。但如果说我从我的两位父亲上学到了什么，那就是我们不需要变得完美，也能获得爱。

这也是为何他们对我和马修，好吧，主要是我，有着无限的包容心和耐心。我从来不是什么省心的孩子。我上中学的时候会因为不喜欢生物老师而故意在她的课上捣乱，考试故意乱写。我上高中的时候因为讨厌亚瑟对我的学业指指点点，故意把他的上好红茶茶叶倒掉。我以为以他们的脾气，他们会狠狠骂我一顿，但没有——他们试着去理解。抱歉，亚瑟，我今天给你带了新的茶叶作为赔礼，我藏在你的椅子下面了，而你到现在还没发现。抱歉，弗朗西斯和马修，那段时间你们为了调停矛盾也是煞费苦心。不过，马修，我觉得小艾米丽以后会成为我这样的人的。你可得先做好心理准备。但我猜我们的经验一定相当丰富。

我看见你偷偷笑了，梅格——我是认真的，我肯定会是世界上最酷的父亲。

让我在这里代表我自己和马修，感谢弗朗西斯和亚瑟。感谢他们带给我们一个温暖的家。它不完美，但是世界上最棒的一个家庭。感谢他们让我们自由地走自己想要走的路。感谢他们在这四十年来不管发生了什么矛盾，最后都选择了握手言和。感谢他们还在争吵，因为这说明他们之间的感情从未消退。

致爱。

干杯！

**Author's Note:**

> Snow on the Roof, Fire on the Furnace指伴侣虽然老去（白发就像是屋顶上的白雪），但内心依旧充满激情（像是火炉里的火）。


End file.
